worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chika Amatori 3
Short summary Yūma and Chika make a flashy debut at enlistment training, with Yūma beating the record in the Colossal Neighbor Simulation and Chika firing a shot strong enough to tear a hole on the base's wall during Sniper training. Long summary At HQ's Training Hall, Yūma defeats the Colossal Neighbor in the record time of 0.6 seconds. One of the other trainees, skeptical at his feat, demands him to try again, assuming the timer had a problem. Yūma then defeats the simulation again, this time in 0.4 seconds. Kazama, who was watching it together with his unit, notes Yūma could really be used. Kikuchihara notes he probably just got used to it, but Utagawa says those are not moves of an amateur, and that Yūma is clearly used to it. While the other trainees congratulate Yūma's feat, Kitora realizes he was the one who defeated the Neighbor in Osamu's school. Osamu confirms it, since there's no need hiding Yūma's existence anymore, and Kitora proudly says she knew it couldn't have been Osamu, who asks himself why she's so happy. Karasuma then comes along, causing Kitora to blush. He notes he haven't seen her in quite some time, and says that his half-period job takes too much of his time. He then asks how things are going, and Osamu explains everything is alright, although Yūma is calling some attention. Karasuma then notices that Arashiyama Unit is taking care of the enlisted agents again, and notes that it must be hard, but Kitora says it's alright. She notes Karasuma haven't appeared in the rank wars lately, and asks him to practice with her again someday, to which he replies she is strong enough already. He then notes that Kitora is Osamu's age, which she confirms, and asks her to train with him, who is his pupil. Kitora is shocked at this, and asks if they practice one-on-one. Karasuma says they do, but Osamu still has a lot to learn, to which Osamu apologizes, embarassed. He then says he should go greet Arashiyama, and Osamu gives him directions. Kitora then notes to herself that she's really envious of Osamu. Meanwhile, in the Snipers' training room, Satori gives a short explanation about the room, and notes that there are about 7 Sniper candidates, only to be correct by Chika, the eighth candidate. Ken Satori then apologizes for his mistake, while other trainees notice she doesn't seem apt for combat. Ken then says the trainess would follow the instructions of the regular members behind him (Azuma and Arafune). While positioning herself for training, Chika asks Azuma if it's alright if she doesn't run after each shot, which surprises everyone around, and he says it's alright. The other trainees find her funny, saying that a Sniper's job is just to hide and shoot enemies, but Azuma notes that she's right, as Snipers have to move around in order not to blow their cover, but that's something they're not told until they're B-Rank. He thinks to himself that her mentor must have full trust that she can advance to B-Rank, and wonders who would it be. After Ken gives a brief explanation about the Triggers developed for Snipers, he asks Chika and another female Sniper to begin the training, telling them to shoot the target in the Colossal Neighbor dummy. Chika goes first, and shoots a powerful blast which not only destroys the dummy, but burns through the base's wall and a build nearby, shocking everyone, but principally Chika herself. Back to the Training Hall, the same trainee who had doubted Yūma's skill, now invites him to join his group, but Yūma quickly refuses. When Arashiyama asks if he's joining Osamu, Yūma confirms this. Kazama then comes down and asks Arashiyama to borrow him a Training Room, saying he wants to test "Jin's apprentice"'s skills. Arashiyama says he can't fight Yūma as he's still just a trainee, but Kazama rectifies him, saying Osamu is the one he wants to fight, to everyone's surprise. Characters in order of appearance *Yūma Kuga *Sōya Kazama *Shirō Kikuchihara *Ryō Utagawa *Ai Kitora *Osamu Mikumo *Jun Arashiyama *Ken Satori *'Izuho Natsume' debut *Chika Amatori *'Tetsuji Arafune' debut *'Haruaki Azuma' debut Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4